


Heart Killer

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gender Play, Packing, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: "Alex knows something’s up when Kara asks if she’ll be there tonight. ”Just to make sure.'” 
Or, Kara's been wanting to try this out for a while now, and she finally gets the chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "A kiss because I've been watching you all night and can't take it anymore" (from a kiss meme on tumblr). 
> 
> Title from "Heart Killer" by Gossling.

Alex knows something’s up when Kara asks if she’ll be there tonight. _”Just to make sure.”_

Nothing specific—after all, it’s not like she’s never stayed late at work before—but something in her gut.

Her suspicion only deepens when she’s the first one there. See above for why.

“Wow, are we the only two here tonight?” Alex’s thoughts are interrupted, and she looks up to see Lucy slide into a seat across from her, fresh off a plane from DC, no less. The way she’s looking Alex over, though, the hungry little smirk, it doesn’t seem like she’s too heartbroken.

Alex shakes her head. “Kara and Susan are up to something.” 

One eyebrow quirks, gaze sharpening. “Something publicly appropriate?” Again, not selling the disapproval.

And, well, it wouldn’t be the first time one of them has “surprised” Lucy with something that required them to stay home. _Kara_ had bruises on her wrists after that evening.

Alex shrugs, unable to keep the little smile off her face. “Who knows?” Well, _they_ know—it’s Kara.

Not ten minutes after that, they both get a text from Kara: _On our way! Sorry!_

They both smile at that, but it’s Lucy who texts back _Save some lube for the rest of us!_

Kara is the only person Alex knows that can blush over text.

Lucy lets out a long sigh and they both get a couple drinks in them in mostly silence—Lucy starts flirting, though, as soon as she feels better; that devious little smirk starts to recover and there’s a warm hand on Alex’s forearm and a warm haze starting in her veins, and Lucy’s eyes are bright and alive like a city at night.

Alex is just starting to feel warm enough to lean in a little when Lucy’s eyes shift over to something past Alex’s shoulder, and her face goes slack—and then completely predatory. Alex turns, following her gaze—

Kara and Susan.

Kara and Susan, in—not drag, not exactly cross-dressed, but Susan’s hair is slicked back and her arms are bare, lights and shadows playing over her biceps, and she’s wearing more leather than denim, and Kara—

_Her_ arms are bare, too; but unlike the dresses and cute tops that she wears to soften the play of muscle that she hasn’t been able to help since she was about sixteen, she’s wearing a sleeveless top that’s definitely cut “for men”, and is that the binder that Kara had Alex help her pick out? Either way, with the vest she’s wearing, it makes her chest look like a _phenomenal_ set of pecs.

Alex’s eyes drift lower. If she’s wearing the binder…

There’s a bulge that’s definitely not from the cut of those jeans—Alex helped her pick those out, too, she’d have noticed _that_ —and the way she’s walking?

“Goddamn.” Lucy says softly, close to Alex’s ear. Alex has to agree.

//

Lucy shifts over a chair and sits next to Alex, making room for Kara.

Kara stands for a moment before sitting down, tugging absently at the denim on her thighs, eyes dancing over both of them, uncertain and vulnerable and Alex knows she _needs_ them to say something, but her tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth.

“Hey.” Kara’s voice is soft and her eyes light on Alex finally. She flashes a small smile and bites her lip.

“Hey.” Is all Alex can manage. She knew this was coming at some point, helped her pick those damn pants out, and she’s _still_ struck speechless. Kara flashes her a relieved smile, and Alex lets out an internal sigh that, at least, her response was the right one.

Kara makes eye contact with Susan. “Right!” She says, like she just remembered something. “Can—can we get you anything to drink?”

Alex’s heart cracks just a little bit and she glances over at Lucy to see the exact same emotion written on Lucy’s face—and then a look that’s nothing short of hungry settles on it.

It’s gonna be a wild night.

//

Kara pulls Susan’s arm around her shoulders absently at some points, as if to shield herself—hilarious, all things considered. Vasquez doesn’t seem to mind; actually, she scoots a little closer so that Kara can lean her head against her shoulder. Susan looks at her protectively; shoots Lucy competitive looks.

Susan drags Kara with her to get drinks; once, she makes a point of pulling Kara in and kissing her, hard and open-mouthed, not far from the table, and Lucy practically vibrates next to Alex.

It’s delicious, the intentionality of it—both of them butched up like that. Kara, closed eyes and soft intent on her face, all gentle and fierce at the same time. Hands so careful on Susan’s face, shoulders, arms.

A few rounds later, Lucy straddles Kara’s lap and kisses her, grinding down slowly. Alex can see the flush rising on Kara’s neck, her cheeks; the catch in her breath. Can imagine the soft shiver in Lucy’s exhale. When Lucy pulls away, Kara looks at her like they’re not in a bar anymore, and at no point does she get self-conscious about it. A shiver runs down Alex’s spine. Lucy shoots a smirk at Susan.

And Alex?  

Alex could sit and meditate all night on all the facets of Kara left bare. There’s something inherently feminine about Kara’s face, the curves of it, the curve of her eyelashes and the way she looks out from under them, the curve of muscle in her arms and her shoulders and neck and the strength of her body—

But that aching _vulnerability_ , that awe and hope beating so close to the surface, has something so deeply masculine to it, too. It’s Kara’s slack-open hand and the look like she just got hit with a kryptonite hammer between the eyes when Lucy drags her fingernails lightly down the inside of one forearm. _“Babe, could you pass me a napkin?”_ It’s the way she suddenly forgets her clumsiness, the way the power in her limbs suddenly becomes about guiding, strengthening—someone else.

It’s amusing for most of the evening—at other times, it wrenches at Alex’s heart. Lucy is delighted and devious and Susan is proud and hungry and Alex—

Alex tries to formulate a plan, tries to think of _something_ , but her mouth goes dry and her mind stops working when she looks at Kara for more than a heartbeat. All gentle eagerness and soft wonder at this new embodiment, this new way of moving through the world and how it _feels_.

Alex feels it in every cell, even sitting across the table from Kara.

It’s well after midnight when something settles in Alex’s bones, and she drains the rest of her drink in one gulp and stands.

Kara’s eyes snap to her, and Alex feels goosebumps ripple up her arms, electricity up the back of her neck. But she’s already moving.

Kara’s chin tilts up and her lips part, blue drowning-dark when her eyes fix on Alex’s. Her skin is unbelievably warm against Alex’s fingertips where they trail along Kara’s jaw.

And just like that, Lucy and Susan, who’ve been playing all night to see who can hold her attention the longest, don’t even exist. Kara hangs on her every move. The room revolves around _them_.

She didn’t _mean_ to end up back here, in this hallway with its burned-out light and peeling paint, running her hands over every inch of Kara that she can reach—deceptively soft skin, leather, taut denim—but Kara hangs on her every motion. Alex can’t get enough of this new Kara.

Kara’s head _thuds_ softly against the wall and her breath shudders out when Alex’s hand cups over the bulge in Kara’s jeans.

Eyelashes fluttering, muscles in her neck working—

Intoxicating.

That’s when Alex figures it out, the soft, aching slow kiss in that trashy back hallway where one of the staff could interrupt them any minute.

She could love Kara in any body. Any form. Concepts like “beyond gender” are by definition hard to comprehend, let alone describe—

But it’s easy; all of them are Kara.


End file.
